The Horror of Babysitting
by I.Can.Do.It.Like.A.Dude
Summary: When Robin is ordered to 'hero'sit his little brother, Tim, and he brings him to Mount Justice, chaos ensues. Will the team survive the horrors of babysitting? Or will they succumb to the great power of insanity. Chalant. Only rated T because of minor kiss. Some angst, some blood later on. Chapter 5 coming up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is kind of AU, I changed the timeline and all that stuff. **

**I don't own Young Justice, DC does. (If you don't know that, well…. I feel sorry for you.) **

Chapter 1.

Richard, in his Robin outfit was leading his little brother, Timothy, down the hallways of Mount Justice. Why a five year old would be even in a top-secret superhero headquarters, holding the hand of the boy wonder himself is questionable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The line break named "I am now craving ice cream"~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Batman had called Robin to the Batcave, saying that he had an important task for him. Robin, the night-time vigilante and protector of Gotham wondered what it would be. Would he be needed for a special under-cover mission? Would he be upgrading the software in the Batcave? Robin was almost jumping with excitement at the thought of a special mission as he put on his costume. _

_ Robin's costume consisted of a black cape with a canary-yellow underbelly, a yellow utility belt, and an almost jump-suit like outfit. The top part of the outfit that covered his torso was red with a little yellow Robin insignia on the left, black sleeves and high-tech gloves. The bottom part was black, extending into combat boots designed specifically for his acrobatic moves; it was made out of flexible black material that did well in protecting his feet. A black mask covered his cerulean blue eyes, and the mischievous look that lingered on the edge of his pupils. Raven-coloured hair hung across his forehead, something Batman detested, saying that the hair messed with his line of vision. _

_ Speaking of Batman, he was now sitting in a chair in front of the Batcomputer, without his cowl and scowling. Robin knew that he was late, and because Bruce wasn't wearing his cowl, he knew that this time the task would be more personal. This didn't confused him at all, no, what intrigued him was the little ebony boy next to his adopted father. _

_ The little boy was his 5 year old brother, Timothy Grayson. He knew about their secret identities, and was training to continue the legacy of Robin one day, but he wasn't seen much around the top secret cave. A fear crept into Robin's mind, would Bruce need him to take care of him? He really didn't want to babysit, especially on a Friday night when he could be crusading around Gotham, his home city or spending time with his friends. Robin was shaken from his thoughts when Batman spoke. _

_ "I need you to babysit Timothy because Alfred is away and I cannot leave him alone." _

_ "But, but," Robin tried to protest "you know I have plans with my friends today, and I can't cancel last minute!" _

_ Batman didn't seem to soften from his purpose, "you can take him with you, go to Mount Justice." _

_ "What about compromising our identities?" was the indignant reply that Robin gave, he was also set on winning this argument. _

_ The dark knight grunted a remark, and the answer was given: sunglasses. It was now clear that the broody bat had won. _

_ Robin huffed; he still didn't like this idea. All of his friends were going to be at Mount Justice, and he didn't want Tim messing up the movie night that they'd planned. At his indifferent expression, Batman glared, but Robin was one of the few mortals, and immortals alike that was immune to the batglare, so he didn't even flinch at the sight of his mentor glaring. What really got to him was the sad expression that rested on Tim's face. _

_ "You don't want me to come?" Tim asked, sprouting a puppy face, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes._

_ Signing, Robin put on a smile and said "come on, let's get you ready." _

Thinking back to this, Richard didn't really hate his little brother, but Tim could be annoying sometimes. They, now dressed in civi's with sunglasses hiding their eyes, walked into the cave with Tim latching onto him. The smaller ebony had immediately stopped crying after he agreed to take him to the cave. Robin cursed himself for thinking of himself as Richard when he was in Mount Justice, and for teaching Tim the 'I am a poor puppy' look.

Wally, a.k.a. Kid Flash, the protégé of the Flash was the first to notice the little boy next to Robin. He raced over as fast as his super-speed allowed him to.

"Dude, Rob, who's the little boy?" the fastest boy on Earth asked.

Robin signed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and said "My little brother, and unfortunately, you guys are going to help me babysit him."

**A/N: There, the first chapter is finished. I know it's kind of short, well, REALLY short, but I will try and make the chapters longer later on. What do you guys think? The next chapter will be up in next few days, during the school year, this might take longer, but, yeah. Sorry if Tim is OCC, but the idea of baby brother Tim was too adorable to resist. There will be Chalant later on. **

**-Willow **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Anyways, here's the second chapter! It may be shorter, but yeah.  
Thanks for the people who read the first chapter!  
I don't own Young Justice, all rights go to DC. (DUUHHHH) **

_Robin signed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and said "My little brother, and unfortunately, you guys are going to help me babysit him." _

Most of the team reacted the way most people would when they see tiny, cute, 5 year olds. They made a fool of themselves, and not just by superglomping. M'gann, a.k.a. Miss Martian, was cooing over him and making noises. (She'd seen someone react the same way on T.V.) Because the 16 year-old didn't know better, she kept on cuddling and hugging the bat, without knowing how awkward she was making him feel. Artemis, surprisingly, was also fond of little kids. She was now in the middle of talking to Zatanna about how cute Tim (or Red Robin, as Robin'd introduced him as) was. Zatanna contributed her own thoughts to the conversation, talking about how cute Robin's little brother was, and how much he takes after his kin. (They are blood brothers in this story) (Hint Hint) Connor was just chating awkwardly with Kaldur, the leader of the team, about his life outside the cave. Kid Flash was talking to Robin about the latest video game, hinting very strongly that he wanted it. Tim's five year old mind couldn't process this, and started screaming Robin's name, his real name (Dick, not Richard) really, really loud because a scary green girl glomping him is quite frightening.

The whole room was quickly silenced, Kid Flash, because he was the only one that knew Robin's real identity, didn't give any reaction. Only letting his jaw fall to the ground, because Tim had just called Robin his real name in front of the whole team, but of course they didn't know that, he'd only said Dick.

Artemis, was the second to react, having grown fond of the boy. "What did you just say young man? You shouldn't know that word! Who taught you, Robin?!" By that time, she was glaring hard at Robin, who seemed immune to it all.

At this, Wally laughed, relief flooding into his voice, the team didn't suspect anything! Robin's I.D. was safe. Tim was now crying at the attention he was being given, his raven hair plastered to his face from the humidity.

His face was red as Robin tried to calm him down. "It's okay Timmy, their all good guys. They won't hurt you."

"Weally? Prom'se?" asked Tim, starting to calm down a bit as his face returned to its normal colour.

"Yeah, remember what I told you about them?" said Robin, shocking the team with his direct approach.

Tim giggled a bit, "Yeah, that's Wally, the boy who ate all the cookies," at this, Wally huffed, and Artemis laughed "and there's Artemis, the grumpy archer!"At this, Wally giggled. Once again, Artemis dropped her happy demeanor and glared at Robin who whistled innocently. Seeing the team's reactions, Tim continued with a evil smirk, the scared 5 year old completely gone "that's Connor, or Superboy" he said pointing in Connor's direction "he's the really strong guy that's looks like strong man." Connor just grunted in response. "There's Aqualad, the leader" Aqualad nodded, pleased that he was described with at least a bit of respect. "That's M'gann," Tim shivered a bit looking at the scary green girl, "the girl that baked the cookies that Wally ate." Finally, as if looking for a way to embarrass his brother, he gestured to Zatanna, "and that's Zatanna, the girl that you talk about in your sleep and doodle about on your notebooks."

Robin's skin flushed to the shade of a ripe tomato. Zatanna was also blushing, but a smirk danced on her lips. She was the more open than him. Wally was giggling madly at his best friend's discomfort, and Artemis had a mischievous look. As if she was already planning how she would tease him. Finally , Robin couldn't take it anymore and he stomped out of the room, muttering about his stupid little brother.

Tim's hurt look reappeared "I didn't mean to make him angry."

Artemis tried to comfort him "it's okay, just give him some time to cool off."

This was going to be a very long night.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short too, but I'll update in the next few days. Please review! Thanks, and if anyone is confused, Robin is watching Tim for the weekend. :D Because Bats just can't deal with kids running around the manor, they will be in Mount Justice. **

**Robin: How come people always embarrass me? **

**Me: Simple. It's funny. **

**Bats: What did you say!? **

**Me: Nothing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Young Justice blah blah blah. It belongs to DC **

**Sorry for not updating soon, but I got a little busy. I promise the fourth chapter will be out soon. Fangirl's honor? Thanks to all the people who reviewed. R&R! By the way, Rocket isn't in this and there is a surprising… twist to the Grayson story. Please don't hate me for this! It is angsty-ish, 'cause I'm just a sadist! **

_This was going to be a very long night._

For the rest of the day, everyone avoided Robin, who was sulking in his room. No one wanted to be near a Bat when he was angry. Instead, the rest of the team took care of Tim.

Not knowing how to deal with kids, BAT kids, mind you, Megan suggested that they play hide-and-seek. Wally, having played hide-and-seek with Robin when he was younger, was about to protest when Tim looked up with a mischievous face that spelled trouble, and ran off shouting "KF is it!"

Wally groaned, if he didn't find Tim before sundown, not only was he going to have to face the wrath of Batman, but also Robin. He knew that Robin didn't really hate his little brother. Oh well, it already happened, he had to make his time count.

Thinking back to the time he and Robin had played hide-and-seek, Wally responded quickly after realizing everybody else had already ran off to hide. "1234567891011121314151617181920! Readyornot,hereIcome!" he shouted at a speedster speed.

Wally raced down the hallways of Mount Justice, desperate to find somebody that could help him locate Tim. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into Superboy. He'd had trouble finding a hiding place before the time was up and was now the first to be caught. After hearing Wally out (meaning he listened to Wally rant about where his will was, the flowers he wanted at his funeral, how Batman and Robin were going to kill him after they found out he "lost" Tim etc.), Superboy decided to take matters into his own hands.

As fast as Wally could run, he raced off, looking for the others. Artemis was found hiding inside a closet, while a shrunken Zatanna was discovered in her room, hiding inside one of the vanity drawers. They both agreed to help find their two missing teammates. After a few minutes, Kaldur's hiding spot was revealed when Superboy heard a splash, he was hiding in the pool. Finding most of the team, alone, took one hour, now they only had 60 minutes until sundown, maybe locating the team first was a bad idea…

After checking the time, Wally racked his brain for ideas; how would he find a bat? What were bats immune to? Telepaths! There was no way Tim could hide from a telepath, so their best shot was to try and find Megan. Almost as if reading his mind, Megan appeared out of nowhere (literally), sensing his distress.

"I'll help" she said.

The martian girl closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were glowing green. "I will try to sense him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No, no name for this linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere is Mount Justice, a strange feeling probed Tim's mind. He immediately knew the others were trying to cheat by using Megan to try and find him. He searched his mind for a way out of his situation, he remembered something Batman had told him, a way to keep telepaths from reading your mind, but that wouldn't work, he had to keep them from finding out his location. Tim needed another solution, than an evening spent with his brother came to mind.

His brother was telling him about how he had beaten the Martian Manhunter in a mental battle. Robin had shown the painful memories of the past that they both shared. Before Megan's mind could find him, he brought up the few blurred memories that he could remember up to the surface.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Still haven't come up with something~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megan sensed something, easily breaking the fake mental barrier that Tim had set up. She gasped as the images started playing in her head; first she saw a nine year old ebony boy that looked suspiciously like Robin covered in blood, crying over 5 dead bodies. Then the scene changed, now she was looking at the same boy holding a baby in his arms with two older kids standing to either side of him; his siblings, glaring at people as they were ushered into an orphanage. Finally, the last scene came from the baby's blurry point of view; he was being carried out of a burning building by the ebony. Just before the building blew up, she caught sight of the two older kids in the structure. When the building blew up, Megan could feel the heat, along with the pain experienced by the baby.

The pain almost made her pass out, as did the heat, but she managed to hold on a bit longer, just to see the older collapse to his knees. When she was shaken from her haze by Connor, Megan had tears forming in her eyes.

Wally kept on asking her if she'd found him, but Megan was too traumatized because of the memories to reply. Finally, only when Artemis came up to her, almost begging for her response, did she speak. Well, not really. All Megan did was point to the training room.

The remaining five members of the team raced to the training room. There, they found Tim hiding atop the ceiling beams, almost 20 feet in the air. Connor called out to him and he flipped down from his hiding spot, catching onto different objects and landing perfectly on his feet. His perfect aerial performance clashed with the guilty look on his face.

Connor was the first to respond, "What did you do to Megan?"

Tim looked down at his shoes, his hands behind his back like a child who'd been caught in an act. When he dared to look up, Tim's eyes were watering, tiny, crystal blue tears formed and drizzled down his face. This time, his crying was sincere, "I'm sorry."

**A/N: There! The chapter might not be very long, but I didn't think making this any longer was going to flow well. This isn't drabble-ish, I have a plot planned out. (but it's rough) Please tell me about any grammar errors or anything to add onto/take out of the story, thanks! I'm not too good with the quotations and where the punctuation should go. :P For the long chapter wait, I'm going to post a one-shot, and chapter four up in the next few days. **

**This chapter is garbage, I know, but I needed this to kind of explain the next events.**

**Remind me to introduce my setting more….. thx! Wow, I feel like Dora….. **

**-Willow **


	4. Please Read!

**A/N: So sorry for not updating! No excuse, but, people came to our house to switch the cable, so that we could have unlimited wifi (I know, sadly, I did not have unlimited ;( ) , and once they left, we still can't use the internet! The technician still hasn't come. A day without internet is a day without sanity! **

**How did I manage to post this, when there is no internet, simple, I'm at my friend's house typing this. :D **

**Chapter 4 is going to be my longest chapter yet! For me, it's long, but yeah. 5-7 word pages. I'm also finishing the one-shot that I promised. I know, that was ages ago, but with no internet, I am DOOMED. I can't even check my email! **

**Anyways, thanks to my friend LunaSilversDaughterofAthena, I am close to posting! And for her help with editing. **

**(Kay, now I know people are not going to like an author's note, and no chapter, but please, I just wanted to tell my readers the reason I have not posted. As Starfire said in the new Teen Titans Go! Hater's gonna hate) **

**I cannot post the chapter from her house, because, one this has been the eight minutes of the 15 minutes I have, and chapter 4 is at home, and home is an hour away, and it's 10:00. I did not know that I could have posted anything here, but YES I SUCCEEDED) **

**And to state the obvious, I CAN'T WRITE A CHAPTER IN 15 MINUTES **

**Sorry, that sounded rant-y **

**And yes, I still LOVE Teen Titans, a lot of people do. Though, I must say, the original Teen Titans was better than the new chibi kind. **

**-Willow **

**And, I'm looking for a new story idea, PM me if you have an idea! **

**Thx! (Again, after answering myself so much, I feel like Dora) **


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Young Justice, DC does. (Does anyone ever get tired of saying this?) **

**Also, I don't own the cover (picture?) **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. NO INTERNET WAS GETTING TO ME. Finally! Internet=back! Anyways, the fourth chapter is now up. I found some mistakes in my other chapters, so yeah….. Thanks for reviewing! R&R Oh and, sorry if this story is like anyone else's, the idea was random. Set after Misplaced. AU! **

_Connor was the first to respond, "What did you do to Megan?" _

_ Tim looked down at his shoes, his hands behind his back like a child who'd been caught in an act. When he dared to look up, Tim's eyes were watering; tiny, crystal blue tears formed and drizzled down his face. This time, his crying was sincere, "I'm sorry."_

There are times where a decision seems like a good choice at first, but once done, reveals itself to be horrible. This decision seems to solve your problems, like choosing to lie, or cheat, then ends up creating more predicaments. This vicious cycle was the exact same situation Tim was in.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Telling the Team what he did would mean making all of his brother's friends even angrier, but lying would mean having to deal with the guilt of he had done. So, under the pressure of it all, Tim decided to take the ultimate coward's way out, he ran. Though, you could hardly blame Tim for running, many people have wanted to make this choice, but have decided against it. As a five-year old with little self-restraint, he wanted to get away from it all, and to him, the most reasonable decision was to hide.

Now, huddled in the ventilation system, with the adrenaline wearing off, Tim started to question his decision. Did he do the right thing? What would Robin have done? But all of that didn't matter now, what's done is done. Now, he decided that he would lay low until dinner time and apologize.

Connor was livid, Wally was scared, Megan was still traumatized, and everyone else was confused.

It was almost dinner time, but no one had seen Tim. Megan was silently sitting on the couch, her head hung low. Connor was leaning against the doorframe, brooding. Kaldur was reading a book. Zatanna spent her time doing homework, and Wally and Artemis were ordering Chinese. No one was in the mood to cook. Everyone was dead-silent, until Artemis (who had just come back, announcing that she had dinner) heard a soft pitter pattering of gentle footsteps that could only be Robin's. She spun around, only to be greeted by the sight of an ashamed looking Tim.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, fearing the results.

Tim whimpered when Connor glared at him, but Artemis brushed past Connor, wrapping the smaller boy in a hug.

"It's okay, don't mind him." Connor huffed, _"…don't mind him"_

Tim closed his eyes and let out a sigh he didn't even know he'd been holding. Everyone forgave him, the tension in the air evaporated, until a small cry came from Megan.

She walked right up to Tim and wrapped him in another tight hug. Tim was confused until he remembered the scenes he'd shown her.

"If you need me, I'm right here" she whispered.

Wally coughed "It's time for dinner."

Looking at the wide assortment of different food, Wally made a happy noise that sounded a lot like 'squeal.'

Artemis rolled her eyes "You sound like a little girl who just got the newest Barbie doll for Christmas."

Wally didn't even have time to look humiliated; he just kept stuffing food into his mouth, guiltily thinking back to a time that he was interested in Barbie dolls. His behavior earned him a scolding from Kaldur.

"Do not eat that way, have you no humility, but to act like a pig?" he scowled.

These words resounded through Mount Justice, picked up by a certain bird…

Now that Robin thought about it, his reaction was a bit overdramatic. He stilled loved his little brother, no girl can come between that. Was Zatanna just a schoolboy crush? Nevertheless, it didn't justify his actions. Contemplating his decision, Robin decided that he would apologize to Tim at dinner.

Checking his watch, _damn!_ It was already 8:00, Tim's bedtime. On that final thought, Robin followed the delicious smell of food.

Wally didn't heed Kaldur's words; he just kept on shoving food in his mouth until he choked when Robin entered the kitchen.

"Tim, bed time" at least he still cared, Tim thought.

Happy that his brother didn't seem angry anymore, Tim eagerly followed Robin down the hallways of Mount Justice until they came to a guest room.

As soon as they got there, Tim apologized in a shaky voice, now a little scared "I'm sorry."

Robin shook his head "It was my fault."

Tim was about to argue, but Robin just shushed him "Let's just forget about this okay?"

Tim, who was socially awkward gratefully nodded and entered his temporary room. He quickly brushed his teeth and changed into more comfortable clothes before lying down on the bed. Robin tucked the smaller ebony in and whispered good night, before returning to the kitchen.

Smiling cheekily, Robin reentered the room.

Artemis glared at him "How dare you leave your little brother with us while you go around, brooding in your room!"

Robin raised his arms up in a surrendering position "Okay, I'm sorry."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but let him pass. Robin walked up to the counter, grabbed one of the take-out boxes and sat down. He scanned the room, no one seemed to remember the episode before, except, _oh crap!_ Zatanna was looking at him weirdly.

Robin dropped his take-out "I just remembered something Batman wanted me to do, have to go!" he blurted out in one breath. Except it sounded more like "Ijus rememberedsome thin Ba'man wan'ed metod, hav' togo!" **(A/N: Ehmagods Robin! Did you just forget everything Alfred taught you? Not to mention shaming your English teacher :D) **

Seemingly to have remembered, everyone looked at Zatanna, who shrugged "What?"

Artemis rolled her eyes; sometimes her best friend could be as clueless as a boy. Hadn't she even noticed that she was staring at Robin?

Humiliated once again, Robin set to work on the "something Batman wanted me to do." Except it was hardly that, his dad (not to mention, Zatara, Zatanna's father turned Doctor Fate) would never approve. He wanted to ask Zatanna out, and what better way to do it, than plan what he would say, and do?

Staring at the blank piece of paper, Robin blinked, and sat there. Should he go for cool and salve? Or is being cheesy a better choice? After all, she did tell him to "Be as chalant as he likes."

What was he thinking! There was no way Zatanna liked him! She was only looking at him that way because of what Tim had said earlier. Robin sighed and took out his calculus homework. **(A/N: the school system is different where I live, can a 14, yes he is fourteen in this, year old even take calculus? I know he is a mathlete and all, but, I'm not sure) **Might as well get started on it, he wasn't going to bed; it was too close to the anniversary.

Everyone had gone to bed, excluding our favourite Boy Wonder, when it happened.

Tim lay in bed, already deep in dreamland. He was having a good dream, until his subconscious remembered what he had shown Megan.

_Tim staggered around, he was lost, and he couldn't see anything. A white light surrounded him, making him feel happy. The sound of pure joy surrounded him, was this Heaven? _

_ Five figures appeared before him, his family! But that was impossible, they were dead. Unless… was he dead too? No. he didn't remember dying, so he had to be still alive. This was a dream. Slowly, upon realizing that, the dream began to change. _

_ The white around him changed to a melancholy grey, and the silhouettes of the Grayson family changed. They became twisted and deformed. Were they his inner demons? Tim didn't know, nor did he understand where that thought had come from. __**(A/N: Hehe, I know, a five-year old wouldn't understand that, but, ya. That thought came to me 'cause I was humming the song Demons by Imagine Dragons, alas, as I am typing this, I still don't have wifi, and I'm dying 'til tomorrow, when THE INTERNET WILL REGIN!) **_

_ Black shadows surrounded him, pulling at his existence, questioning his right to live. It made Tim shiver and hunch over until; he could see it again, the murky death of his family, the painful screams, and the twisted limbs. _

_ His Mamica, Tati, Aunt Clara, Uncle Rick, and his cousin, had fallen to their deaths. His two older siblings shielded their way to the orphanage, then they died from fiery explosion and Dick finally broke down. It was all too painful. After all of that, Tim thought it was over, that he'd wake up screaming, but he was wrong, the dream took a surprising twist, something that'd never happened before. _

_ Tim was seeing his older brother getting beat up as Robin. Tim tried to scream, to help, but his voice wouldn't work, and his limbs wouldn't move. So he just stood there, watching his brother get beaten within an inch of his life. Silently, he pleaded for Robin, shouting soundlessly for Two Face to put the crow bar away. Tim couldn't do anything, and later would pay the price. _

_ The haunted, deranged face of Batman appeared before him, "You couldn't do anything, and you are useless." More voices joined in, his dead family, until a final voice broke through the chorus of horror, "You are a failure, you are a disappointment, and you are not my brother." Tim finally broke down, his brother did not want him, he was a failure, he had no purpose. _

Tim woke up, panting. It was all a dream, but still, his forehead was covered with shiny beads of sweat, and a feeling of loneliness lingered in his mood. Tim could remember every single detail of the dream. Was he just a burden? Did he fail? Did his antics make his brother hate him? Tim's five year old mind couldn't comprehend this, so he just curled up in a fetal position. Tears leaked through his squeezed-shut eyelids, as he shook, whimpering. Tim felt pathetic, he was supposed to be brave and take action, but here he was, crying like the baby that he was; no wonder he was a failure. Getting past his thoughts, but Tim decided to get a snack, his brother said it always relaxed him, it was probably one of those things he picked up from Wally.

Tim sneaked down the corridor, sticking to the shadows and making no sound, like he was taught. However, he was still incompetent at pushing his thoughts aside, and unconsciously, he let out a whimper, alerting a certain bird of his presence.

Robin had just finished all of his homework (Hey, just because he skipped a grade, doesn't mean that he doesn't need to work hard!) when his trained ears picked up a small whimper, directly outside his door. After thinking it through, he decided to follow the now noticeable footsteps, not aware of another person who'd heard the whimper.

Robin slipped on his dark sunglasses and tiptoed-_ Shut it_ _Kid Idiot! I am not a twinkle toes!_ - down the still dark corridor. His brother's ominous shadow was visible, as Robin decided to follow him farther. Tim took a left, and entered the kitchen.

He flipped on a light switch and plopped down on one of the chairs. Robin stood silently in the shadows, watching his baby brother like a guardian angel, until the boy started crying softly. Appearing out of the shadows, Robin made the split second decision to go comfort him.

"It's okay Timmy" he whispered

"No, it'snot. Mamica and Tati are dead, so are Uncle Rick, Aunt Clara, Cousin Zack, Stephanie, and Jason!" Tim managed to say through his hiccups.

So that was what this is about.

"And I'm a failure, and no one cares, and you hate me!"

Robin was at a loss for words, this hadn't happened before. All of Tim's nightmares had consisted of _their_ deaths, and the occasional fright from Joker, but him, he'd never played a key factor in any of Tim's nightmares. Was it because of what'd happened today? He felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Timmy" he whispered.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, except for a few whispered words of comfort, because, brothers needed no communication, and the other's attendance, was the only reassurance that Tim needed that, no. His brother didn't hate him; it was going to be okay. He'd chased down his inner demons. After those long, soundless moments, Robin decided to break the silence.

"How about we get you to bed now, and I'll read you a story?"

"Can, can I sleep with you tonight?" Tim blushed; his cheeks tinted a soft pink.

"Sure thing, T-bird" Robin ruffled Tim's hair, a gesture that he knew his brother hated.

"Robin!" Tim whined.

At that moment, Robin saw something move in the shadows "You go on ahead, I'll catch up" he said to Tim.

Tim nodded, eager to please his brother, he ran off. Once he was gone, Zatanna appeared.

"You know, you are a good brother."

"Yeah, t-thanks," Robin was grateful for the darkness that hid his blush.

"Wish I had a sibling like that." Zatanna stared into the shadows mournfully; Robin knew she was thinking of her father.

"How much of that did you hear?" He questioned, suddenly aware that she could've figured out their secret identities.

"Just the end" Robin sighed, relieved.

Feeling courageous _(-ly stupid) _, Robin decided to go forth and ask Zatanna what he was thinking about all day, "So, tomorrow, do you want to, I don't know, hang out?"

"As a date, or, just as friends? Zatanna smirked, seemingly happier.

Robin's sucked in air "O-on, on a date."

"Then, of course, Wonder Boy." Zatanna leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

Robin was so shocked; he just stood there, a grin practically leaping off his. He felt giddy with excitement; _he was going on a date with Zatanna! _

**A/N: Voila! Chapter 4 is finished! The next chapter will contain chalant. Just a question, should I, I dunno, maybe edit it more, so that this chapter doesn't seem as drabble-ly? And, maybe, change lil' Timmy's age to 6, because his memory is remarkable. Anyways, thanks for the support! Please review! **

**Me: Awwwwwwwwwww, little Robbie-poo is growing up! (Date with Destiny: Kitten: "Hi Robbie-poo!" Starfire: "Robin, who is that girl, and why does she call you **_**poo?**_**) **

**Robin: Oh shut up! Your worse than Kid! **

**Me: Why thank you! **

**Yeah, I talk to my characters, sue me, I also talk to myself, and in third person. O_o **

**Oh, and if there is anything I can do to improve the story, please, do tell!**

**-Willow **


End file.
